Light Beyond Darkness
by 2Kay14
Summary: The worlds of Light and Dark are separate have have been through was for years. Could a young girl, born of light a darkness, bring both worlds together or will the darkness win? Read and find out. (I suck at summaries but this story will be worth it). Rated M. AU & OC. Violence, bad language and future sexual content.


**Hey guys! I haven't been logged in in a long time, but I wanted to have another chance at writing so here it is! I read other people's stories and I always try to get fresh ideas and help build my story writing skills. So please read and let me know what you think. If I get good reviews ill continue the story but if I'm not feeling it, I'll get rid of it. Okay…SM owns all of the character except the ones that I have brought up into the story. So there might be some OC. But no AU. Rated M for violence, language and some sexual content.**

 **I don't have a Beta…**

 **-LBD-**

 **Unknown POV**

My breathing increased. I pushed my way through the woods, cutting my skin passing a few bushes, broken branches on the forest floor constantly tripped me. I inhaled and smelled him coming near. Panic filled my veins and my legs began to burn. I could feel my instincts kick in and my body begin to change. The growls got closer as I reached a road. No cars were coming but miles away I knew there would be a family to get my baby. The small bundle I have been holding. To protect her. He wants her. But he can't have her. I reached the road and put her in the middle of it. Since I have a little time, I took off the jeweled necklace that was made for her, and put it under the worn cloth that was wrapped around her small body.

"My little Bella, you will be alright," I rubbed her smooth cheek and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget that I love you. This will be the last time you see me in this world but I'll always be watching you. Protecting you. My baby, my sweet Bella." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I back away from her and ran back in the direction I came from.

It didn't take long for me to find him. He was waiting for me. Already in his demonic form. He stood on his hind legs teeth bared and foaming at the mouth. His fur black. Darker than black. My alpha. I growled and crouched. I needed to buy time for Bella. I transformed feeling my skin tingle as my fur spread through my skin. My muscles stretched as I grew taller, bones rearranging. I was soon almost his height. My form complete but I knew I wouldn't win against him. He was twice as big as me but I knew I could hold him back.

' _You stupid bitch! You should have stayed in your place!'_ he crouched ready to pounce. My body was beginning to bend against my will. His alpha bond was still in control of me.

' _You know you can't hurt her! She's the future of our tribe! Just because she's different doesn't mean she's going to hurt everyone.'_ I crouched ready for the fight.

' _She's not a shadow warrior! We are supposed to rule the world or darkness and we are being laughed upon but the shadow gods because you had sex with the one in the light. How could you Mari.'_ _ **(**_ **Pronounced Mah-ree** _ **)**_ **.** He took steps toward me, his growls growing louder and louder. I could hear a car slowly making it was down the road, but it's still not close.

' _Why is it any of your concern? It's called love. Once we were great friends with ones of the light. There's nothing wrong with Bella being in between. Or are you just scared? Scared of the fact that she will be more powerful than you'll ever be? Light and Dark combined? Shell live and when she gets older, she will know her purpose in this world and shell know when it's time to kill your sorry ass!'_ I lounged at my alpha. I was stopped short as he collided with me.

She bit at my shoulder and shook his head tearing my skin. I whined in pain but shoved him off of me and clawed his face. I hit his left eye causing him to howl in pain. I heard the car coming. I had to hold him back a little longer. While he clutched his eye I charged at him and clawed is chest, then his arm. ]he roared in pain.

He raised his giant claw and slashed at me making me fly back a few feet into a tree. My skull hit the tree causing my eyesight to go away for a moment. _Don't lose consciousness._ I thought to myself. I stood, back and forth we fought this lasted for a few minutes. He was down. For the slightest moment, I though ti had the upper hand. With a little hope, I limped towards him and was about to end the fight. Before I knew it, he was behind me. His hand went through my back and had my heart clutched hin his hand. Blood dripping from his claw.

Everything felt cold, all of a sudden. I lost feeling in my body but I could still see.

He removed his had from my back and I fell to the ground returning to my human form. He knelt down before me and squeezed by heart. He lost all strength. I could tell. He began breathing heavily, the lost member of his pack hurting him. But he stood strong.

' _Too bad you had to die. But you should have seen this coming…My love…'_ He dropped my destroyed heart. Before her got rid of my body, my last thoughts were: _Shell kill you._

 **Billy POV**

Why did it have to be so damn foggy in Forks? I squinted at I drove down the road. My head lights were dim but good enough this fog. I and just dropped my best friend Charlie Swan, Chief of police off at his home. He was discussing plans on moving down to La Push. There has been a high rate of crime there. Sadly he doesn't know that it isn't humans that are doing the killings here. Since we only have two wolf guardians here, we are concerned for our people's lives. A council meeting should be held, but Old Quil doesn't want help from the cold ones. He thinks it'll make us look desperate but at this point we have a desperate situation.

"Billy, stop worrying. You'll get frown lines." My wife Sarah sat next to me and began to rub my forehead which began to wrinkle.

"Really? You think an old man like me is worried about frown lines?" I chuckled. My wife was the most beautiful thing in the world. We created two of the more beautiful set of twins in the world. They both had dark hair that ran long toward their lower backs with lightly tanned skin and dark eyes like me. But their faces were soft with small noses like their mother. The all looked alike which made me proud.

"Very funny. But I don't think it's good for you to worry lie this and driving. Your mind wanders and I worry about being wrapped around a tree." She joked. She's right though. I almost forget where I am when I'm thinking heavily.

"Okay honey. I'm sorry. I just worry for our tribe. We have unknown creatures killing our people and they aren't getting caught. It's almost like they don't leave a trail of any kind." I sighed. _What are these things?_

"Honey I'm sure things will work out in time. Maybe you'll have that council meeting. Just wait and give it time." Sarah rubbed my arm softly soothing my tense muscles.

We sat quietly going down the road looking ahead. My thoughts were about to travel again just when I saw something moving on the road. My truck screeched to a stop.

"Billy?" Sarah asked. She voice shaking. I signaled for her to stay calm, and hopped out. I walked slowly towards the moving object. It was wrapped in a ripped blanket. I heard a small whimper. Like a baby. I got closer to see a small baby girl with the weirdest colored eyes. Yet, I could help but feel like she was so gorgeous. Her eyes were almost rainbow colored. Shining in the dark. She had the fullest little lips with the smallest heart shaped head with curled brown hair.

"Og my god. Sarah!" I looked back and saw Sarah get out of the truck and slowly walk towards me. She gasped. Her pace quickened when she notice it was a baby and looked around. _Who would leave a baby out here?_

"Pick her up. Let's take her home." She said quickly. She shivered and looked around I felt the same way. Like someone was watching us.

"Sarah…" Maybe we should take the baby. Especially since there are a lot of killings and we're only five minutes from La Push. "Fine." I picked the small baby up and placed her into Sarah's waiting arms.

"We should call Charlie when we get home." She insisted as we got back into the truck. I started driving.

"In the morning, yes. It's a little too late to call now though. In the morning, well call." We made our way back home.

 **Mari's POV**

They got her! The foretold legend will happen. Now that that's been done, I need to find my so called 'Alpha'. I glided through the forest and went back to the area where we fought. My blood, and a little of his on the ground. I could smell his scent, but it disappeared. I knew he went into the dark world, somewhere I couldn't go now that I am dead. But I _could_ go into the world of light. My mate would help me.

I used my power to open a portal into the light. A bright light appeared and grew until it was big enough to walk through. I took a deep breath and entered.

I went through I bright tunnel and went through the portal that was on the other end. You could call the place I've come to heaven, but it's not heaven. It's close to it. It's where souls, who don't make it to heaven come unless they are bad souls, then go into the darkness.

"Nate?" I whispered. I looked around and saw other light liver watch me. They knew who I was. They didn't hate me, but they didn't like me either. They knew about Bella but wont go against her. They aren't like that. They give chances. They gave me a chance when I met Nate…I could remember it as if it were yesterday…

 **Memory:**

" _You are to complete this mission. They have been trying to get rid of use for centuries. So let's be the ones to end this. Am I clear?" My alpha Shawn ordered. He was my lover. A strong one at that. We always finished missions together; killing the ones of the light who have killed our own. We have been together for over 100 years. Serving as leaders of our tribe protecting our warriors and people._

" _Yes alpha." Everyone praised. We all went our separate ways. I walked up to Shawn and put my hand on his shoulder. Gazing into his grey eyes, we exchanged looks and kissed each other passionately. Something we do before every fight we enter just in case either of us dies._

" _I love you." We both said together and exited our home made of large bricks. Like a small castle of some sort. All of your houses were built this way._

 _The pack gathered and planned where to drop In and when. We all went to certain areas and waited for the ones of the light to come. Three came from a light portal all in their other worldly forms. Fangs already bared and claws ready. All of them had the purest colored fur. White. Which glowed at night and almost sparkled like diamonds were set in their fur. We all shifted and jumped down from the trees placed ourselves in. I landed on a large male. Just as big as Shawn._

 _He roared and flipped me off of his back I winced at the pain at my shoulder as it dislocated. I got up quickly and lunged at the male scratching his shoulder getting a large patch if skin, blood staining his fur making it look less beautiful. He bit my throat and threw me with one shake slammed again the tree and felt unable to move. He must have been their alpha. Shawn was only as strong as this and no one could be him._

 _The male walked towards me, growling and looked me directly into my eyes. I have never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. I felt so drawn to him. The light shined through them. So beautiful. She stopped in his tracks a gazed at me probably the same way I looked at him. He's growling stopped and his breathing calmed. I could feel my should calling to him. My hatred for the light went away almost instantly. The moment lasted for a while until Shawn knocked out the man I had fallen in love with. My heart shattered and fear began to build. In all honesty, I was angry that this beautiful creature got hurt._

 _The light portal opened up again, and two other light warriors came in, out numbering us. 10 to 5. We backed away and I watched my mate get picked up and taken into the light. Somewhere we couldn't go or…well I don't know what would happen. No one ever tried to go through. As soon as the light went away, I felt I would never see my angel again._

" _Love, are you okay?" Shawn had returned into his human form as did everyone else. I did the naked human form appeared so I quickly threw myself behind a tree._

" _Y-yes…I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. Shawn hurt my mate._

" _Why are you hiding? Everyone in the pack has seen you naked." It's true. Everyone goes back to their human form, and ends up naked in front of each other. But for some reason, I didn't want anyone to see my body except my mate. I felt so dirty._

" _Just go back, I'll be there shortly. I have to think..." I whimpered feeling like I was in danger. they argued but they left. I thought about my new feelings and the change of love for Shawn. I feared what would happen if her knew how I felt. He is merciless when he's angry. I gasped and ran away not knowing where I was going. But I needed to clear my head…_

 **End of memory…**


End file.
